


Tumblr Drabble/One Shots

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Avengers, Irondad - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kidnapping, Pain, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Whump, like so much irondad, tony Stark acting like a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Archives from my tumblr - itsreallylaterightnowRemember that I take requests over there! If it’s irondad whump/fluff odds of me accepting it are like... %100!!! Love you all!Enjoy the fluffy whumpy goodness :)
Relationships: May Parker/Ben Parker, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones, Tony Stark/Pepper Pots
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love to each and every one of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: If I die I'm never speaking to you again & Can we just pretend that we're normal for once

Peter felt it the second it happened. There was a horrid, squealing noise in the air, and he fell to his knees, covering his hand. Tony stood on the other side of the ware-house, staring at Peter with his eyes wide and terrified. Peter had been knocked out cold and taken to some abandoned factory. Tony had walked in, suit and all to find a relatively unharmed spider-kid. But Tony hadn’t known what they were planning. 

The second Peter stood up; he knew he no longer had any control over himself. His right hand shook as a deafening voice shook through his brain. 

Grab the gun. He looked at Tony, before his body jerked him into a standing position. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to, didn’t want to! 

“Kid, it’s okay. Are you hurt?” Tony stepped closer, and Peter’s hand shot up, holding a hand gun tightly, white knuckles strained. 

“Don’t move!” He screamed, tears leaking from his eyes. Peter tried to squeeze the gun hard enough to crush it, but not matter how hard he tried, his hand wouldn’t move. Tony stopped, both hands up, the iron man helmet folding over his face.

“Ok, so mind control then? I gotta say, if I die, I’m never speaking to you again” the man quipped as he stood. Peter wanted to life, because even in a horrifying situation, of course Tony Stark would find a way to make jokes. But Peter was also utterly confused. These guys would have bet on Tony bringing his suit. They knew that the bullets from this gun would go through the gold titanium alloy the day that pigs flew. So why do this? 

“Shut up!” He screamed, and Peter’s skull pounded. This isn’t who I am. He thought as the gun shook, pointed straight at his Mentor’s chest. 

“Alright, alright. Just, leave the kid out of this.” Tony’s voice was calmer than Peter was used to, and he knew that it was forced. Tony trying his best not to freak out completely. 

“You could have left my kid out of it! You could have stopped the attack on New York sooner! I had to watch my son die!” Peter knew that guilt was flaring in Tony’s chest. HE grit his jaw, wishing he could stop everything that was happening right now.

“Listen, I know this world is crazy and all, but can we just pretend like we’re normal for once? The death of one kid, does not justify traumatizing another, yeah?” Tony took a trying step forward, but he froze in his steps when Peter’s arm moved. “NO!” He cried out. 

Because the gun wasn’t pointed at Tony anymore. The gun was being pressed, achingly so, into Peter’s skull. He winced as more tears fell. “Stop, please just stop this. Please.” Tony begged, his voice quivering with panic. 

“Why? So you get to live another day without repercussions for what you did?” Peter felt himself shoving the cool metal of the gun tighter to his forehead. 

“Please, he’s just a kid!” Tony screamed with angry resound. “Fight it! Peter Parker, you fight it!” He screamed, but Peter couldn’t. His finger was moving. Closer to the trigger. Closer to the trigger. And Tony was yelling, and his finger was pulling. 

BANG!

The gun fired, but Peter didn’t collapse. He realized he had closed his eyes. Death hurt a lot less than he thought it would. Hands, restraining. Guttural screams from Peter that he didn’t realize he was doing. Then, with a blinding pain in his skull, the overwhelming lack of power left his body. Peter collapsed, but Steve was already holding him up. 

When did Steve get there?

“Just relax kid. Sam and Buck took that guy out, he won’t be messing with your head anymore.” Oh, so he had been talking out loud then. Also, Tony had thought to bring back up. God, he loved that man.

Then arms. Warm. Strong. Safe. Peter needed safe. He clung to Tony, who clung to Peter. He doesn’t know how long they sat there, just relishing in the fact that no one had died. It was until Peter’s legs were numb and his head was pounding. But you would never hear him complain about it. Hey


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dehumanization and blood (doesn’t really need a warning but just in case)
> 
> Love to each and every one of you!
> 
> Prompts: Who did this to you & please don't let me be alone

Tony found him, and his heart was overwhelmed with devastation. Peter was curled into the tiniest cage the kid could have fit in. He was hunched over, and Tony’s heart panged thinking that the kid could’ve been twisted like that for days now. Peter was emitting a high-pitched, whining noise, and shrinking as far away from the door of the cage that he could. 

“Hey, Pete, it’s me. It’s me.” Tony got out of the suit as quickly as possible. He could hear Rhodes and Romanov down the hall, taking care of the Oscorp “scientists” that had done this. Peter was filthy. Dried blood from cuts all up and down his arms and back. He shivered, and Tony knew why. This dungeon was freezing, and the kid was in sweatpants. Tony knelt next to the cage, and it must have been to quick, because the kid jerker violently, hitting the opposite wall with his shoulder, causing Tony to wince. “Pete, buddy, it’s Tony. I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” the teen shook, whether out of terror or cold, Tony couldn’t tell. 

“Hey, none of this is your fault, alright? Not a single bit of it.” He used the gauntlet that was still attached to his hand to pull the lock straight off the door. The kid just squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head as far away from Tony as possible. “Pete-” God, who did this to you? He thought. “Can I touch you? I need to get you out of here, and warm okay? You’re safe now. Nobody’s going to hurt you again.” 

“Tony?” The voice was so meek, so exhausted, and so achingly haunted. 

“Yeah, buddy. It’s me. It’s me.” He whispered. The teen, without opening his eyes, reached a fumbling hand out towards his mentor. Tony took his hand, and the kid melted, sobs coming from his mouth. “It’s alright.” And he realized that Peter had vibranium cuffs on his wrists. He turned to call out to Rhodes to find the keys, but one the hand on Tony’s arm tightened drastically. 

“Don’t-” the voice broke off, so quiet that no one but Tony could hear him. The man turned, looking into the brown eyes that were so desperate. “Please don’t let me be alone.” And Tony’s heart broke. 

“Never- never again Peter. Never again will I ever leave you, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - itsreallylaterightnow


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are always open on my Tumblr or here in the comments! My Tumblr is the same handle as my AO3
> 
> Prompt: Could you do an irondad whump fanfic where like they go camping and like get lost and peter gets hurt (maybe they run into bad guys or something)? Tyyyy ❤️❤️

Peter watched as Mr. Stark struggled to light the camp fire. It had been a great trip so far. The two had driven out to the cost of Maine, camping in the woods along the bay. Mr. Stark had offered to take Peter wherever he had wanted for his seventeenth birthday, and to say he had been surprised when the boy had requested a camping trip in a location with no technology or cell service, is an understatement. Until May had explained to him that Ben used to take the boy there for his birthday before- well before everything.  
So Tony had bought everything he had imagined the two of them needed before taking the kid up to the cost. They had just arrived, parking the truck Tony had bought for the trip (the kid didn’t need to know that), and setting up their tent in the clearing they had made. Peter had been uncharacteristically quiet, but Tony knew he was just emotional. The last time the kid had been here was with his uncle that had died in his arms. He had a right to be upset.  
Tony could hear the kid humming to himself as he grabbed one of the sandwiches Pepper had had made. He had been waiting for the chocolate eclairs that they were going to make. It was the one food item he had requested. Tony had just told him they could buy eclairs, but he had come back to say that it wouldn’t be the same.  
V That’s how they would be found and hour later. The two of them sat beside each other on a log, roasting croissants that had been rolled around tinfoil on the end of a stick. When the outside had become golden brown, Peter turned to grab the bag of vanilla pudding and the chocolate Hershey’s.  
“Ok, so, what you do now-” he turned back to Tony. “Is pull the éclair from the stick, and it will have an open middle.” Tony did what the kid was saying. “Then you put one square of chocolate inside each end of it, let it melt for a second.” They paused. “Now you fill it in with vanilla pudding, and voila.” Peter said, as he took a bite. Tony followed suit, and he was enjoying his food when he heard a quiet sniffle beside him. He caught the boy’s eyes, the brightness of the fire washing his face in an orange glow. The kid had tears in his eyes that he was desperately trying to blink away.  
“You know, its okay if you cry Pete. It won’t bother me.” Peter nodded, swallowing.  
“It’s just- um- t-thank you. I mean, it means a lot, you know?” The kid stifled a sob. “It’s a good cry.” He assured Tony.  
So they sat there. Blissfully quiet, both thinking about their past lives and the heartache that had led them here. But there was a peace too. Knowing that they weren’t alone.  
So of course, something had to go horribly wrong.  
It started with Peter jerking his head to the right, staring into the woods.  
Then a bang. Tony immediately initiated the gauntlet to start, cursing himself that he hadn’t brought the rest of the nanotech. He stood, looking into the woods.  
Then he heard a weak grunt beside him. His entire world came crashing down. Tony fell to his knees by Peter’s side. The kid was drastically pale, and the fire illuminated the dark red blooming from the left side of his abdomen. Tony pressed his hand to it as hard as he could, and Peter had to bite his knuckle to keep from screaming.  
“Come on, into the truck!” Tony said, panic evident in his tone. “You’re going to be fine, you’re going to be fine.” He said repeatedly. He went to pick the teen up, stopping when he heard another bang going off. Then a low ticking. Tony’s eyes widened as he ducked over the boy.  
The truck was far enough away that the small explosion didn’t touch the two of them. He definitely felt the heat from it, but all it succeeded in doing was messing up the truck. “Alright- guns are much too close for comfort. Come on, this isn’t going to be fun, just breathe through it.” He bent down now, holding out the gauntlet and spraying the coating mixture he had built in onto the teen’s side. Peter grit his teeth, throwing his head back in pain, forehead coated in sweat.  
“Think you can walk?”  
“Yeah- I’ve had worse hits than this.” The kid tried to brave through, but the wavering of his voice was obvious.  
“Then we need to talk about that when we get home.” Tony helped pull the kid to his feet, wishing more than anything he hadn’t had to. He pulled the kids loose arm over his shoulder before they started to walk quickly into the woods. “Ok, I hit the panic button, which means we just have to survive long enough for Honey-bear to get off his ass and fly here from the compound.” Tony said in a hushed tone, trying to distract Peter from the growing pain. He was furious. Furious that someone had followed them. Furious that they had shot the kid. And furious that they were now lost in the woods in Maine.  
The made it about ten minutes before Peter tapped Tony’s arm, breathing heavily. “I need- I need to sit.” Tony looked down, and wanted to cry. The kid had tears running down his face, he was ghastly pale, and his whole body was shaking.  
“Ok, ok.” He said, stopping as he leaned the kid down. Had Tony not been holding onto him, he would’ve fallen straight down. “Hey- listen, the quinjet will be here any minute- you just hang on.” The kid’s eyes rolled around before they landed on Tony.  
“I need- I’m so cold.” Tony nodded quickly, shrugging his jacket from his body. The wound was bleeding slower from under the grey matter around it. Tony tucked the jacket around the boy, knowing it wouldn’t actually do anything. That wasn’t the type of cold the kid was talking about.  
“Nope- no, you stay with me right now. Keep your eyes on me.” He said as the boy nodded.  
“I n- I never got to say bye- bye to Ben.” And something clawed at Tony’s heart.  
“Absolutely-the-hell-not. You are not saying goodbye. NO goodbyes ever, got it?” he said, sitting to Peter’s side and pulling him onto his chest.  
“Okay-okay-okay.”  
They stayed like that, Tony holding the kid tightly. Then he heard gasping. Peter’s eyes were barely open as he choked for a breath. Tony’s blood ran cold.  
“No, no, no, no ,no – hey, they’re almost here- they’re almost here!” Then he heard it, the sweet sound of the quinjet approaching. “Peter!” The boy’s eyes opened once more.  
“I’m awake.” He gasped weakly.  
“Good.” Tony waved at the machine. “Next time I’m bringing the suit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy! Should I be sleeping so I'm awake for my final tomorrow? Yes. Am I tired at all even though its 1 am?? No. SO, am I going to write a couple of one shots and post them without editing? Absolutely!
> 
> prompts: Don't you dare, don't you dare give up on me & you think you can stay awake for me & I know you can’t talk but I’m not going anywhere

Don’t you dare, don’t you dare give up on me right now

This warehouse was freaking him out, and to be honest, Peter was sick and tired of being kidnapped. He watched as Mr. Stark worked to get out of the handcuffs that were latched around a pole behind his back. Peter didn’t bother. They had been kidnapped as means for their captors to find out who Spiderman was. Tony was the one they wanted to inform them of this information, and Peter- well, Peter was the leverage. The intern that Tony Stark cared so much for. They had been doing basic kidnapper stuff. Tasers, punches, kicks, cuts on his arms and legs. Sure it was painful, but Peter had been through worse as Spiderman in one night than what these guys had done to him in the past two days. Tony knew this, and though he hated seeing the kid get hurt in any capacity, he was more concerned about the two getting out.  
They had decided that Cap and Rhodes would bust them out soon enough, resigned to waiting it out, when the third day came around. And their kidnappers had lost all patience, bursting through the doors with anger written across their faces.  
“That’s it, Stark! Tell us who Spiderman is, NOW!” Tony just shrugged.  
“If you idiots would listen to me for one second, you’d know that I have never met the guy, all I’ve done is give him suits. I mean trust me, it would be nice to put a face to the suit- and I’ll tell you guys the moment I know who he- hey! Leave him alone!” Tony cried out as the men pulled Peter backwards by his hair after unhooking his arms.  
Peter thought about fighting back, tensing his body, when a shock sent him to his knees. He gasped for the air that had been ripped from his chest. They’d upped the voltage big time. Enough to debilitate him.  
Then he was being pulled up a staircase, to a strange stage type thing. Peter’s feet were placed over a small square plate of metal cut out of the top of the stage. He looked down, seeing Tony’s worried eyes staring straight at him.  
“Let him go! He’s just a kid!” Mr. Stark screamed, fighting even harder against the restraints. “Please! What are you doing?” Peter was about to fight back, when he felt his spider-sense go off before the taser was pressed to his neck again. He cried out, falling to his knees violently, before hands in his hair pulled him up again.  
“Tell us where he is!” Tony knew though- he knew that if these guys knew that Peter was Spider Man, that would be it. They would torture him ten times what was happening now. It wasn’t worth it. The plan was the same. Stall for time, do everything you could to hold out for the others to find them.  
Then Peter gasped as the plate under him slipped away, and he was falling. He winced as his ankles hit the ground. He had only dropped about six feet, presumably under the stage. The walls were glass, but when he went to hit it he froze. This was reinforced. This was made for Spider man, and without knowing who he was, these guys had decided to use it on him.  
“Peter! Where is he? Peter!” Then the wall in front of him collapsed, and Peter was staring out of the glass cage like an animal. Tony’s eyes were blown wide, panic ridden across his entire face.  
“Well, this won’t be fun for him. We’ll be back, Stark. And we will expect an answer.” The men left, and nothing happened.  
“Break it, Pete. I don’t care. It’s time we get out of here. Break it.” And Peter felt every inch of the panic his mentor was feeling.  
“I can’t- it- it’s reinforced. I can’t.” And Tony nodded.  
“That’s okay, bud. They’re coming. Cap is gonna get us out real soon. Plus, nothings happening, so we’re fine, right?”  
He spoke too soon.  
Because one second later, ice cold was filling the room. Peter gasped as it hit his feet, eyes finding Tony’s.  
“Mr. Stark!” He was panicking now. Claustrophobia gripping his heart, ripping the breath from his lungs. He banged his hand against the glass now, needing OUT.  
“Calm down, just breathe!” Tony called, obviously fighting his own restraints. The water filled in fast- too fast. Up to Peter’s knees and absolutely freezing. He began to shiver, pounding against the wall once more.  
“Get me out- please-ple- please get me out!” He was panic. Full blown. Kicking, hitting, using every ounce of strength he head. To no avail. Because the water his hips and he gasped at the pain of the cold.  
“Come on! Dammit!” Tony cried as Peter looked at him for answers.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to get out. Questioning, because Tony would save him, right? Tony always saved him. Always. He wouldn’t let him die. Tony wouldn’t do that.  
“Hang on, Pete!” But the water was at his chest, sucking every ounce of energy he had from his bones. His teeth clattered on one another, as he gasped.  
“Tony- I’m sorry. Please- I can’t- it’s so cold.” His voice was quiet, but loud enough.  
He could see Tony pulling hard enough that the cuffs had to be cutting into his wrists, but he didn’t stop. Jerking and fighting with every inch of strength he had left.  
The water was at his chin, and Peter tilted his head up, breathing deep as the water lifted.  
Higher.  
Higher.  
Higher.  
Until it covered his face, and he was not longer able to gasp for air. Peter moved to the front of the glass, watching as Tony, face frozen in horror- stopped.  
For a second, they didn’t move. Consigned to the horror of what was unfolding before them. Tony- knowing full well that he would not get out of the restraints behind him. Peter- freezing cold and in glass strong enough to contain the hulk. Unable to breath. Running out of time.  
Then Tony broke the stillness. Fighting with a newfound strength. Not caring if he tore every tendon in his wrists- if he broke every bone in his body if he could make it to his kid. Peter held his breath until it started to burn. Panic kicking back in. Full-fledged, tunnel-visioned panic.  
He kicked, and punched, and fought. Banging his hands on the glass before him until his vision began to darken. Using every last ounce of his strength to break himself out. Then he just stopped.  
Tony could see it in his eyes. The moment the boy gave up- limbs stilling and eyes staring at Tony apathetically. And Tony started to scream.  
“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare give up on me right now!”  
Peter blinked. Someone was bursting through the door. Red, white, and blue. His body jerked violently, screaming in pain as burning cold water hit his lungs. Peter’s limbs spasmed, his vision sinking into darkness. A crack in the glass one second too late. 

Hands.  
Hands on his chest. Burning. Up his throat. Searing pain in his ribs. Something forced out of his mouth, being rolled.  
“I know you can’t talk, but I want you to know I’m not going anywhere.” That was Mr. Stark. So the pain Peter was feeling began to fade, with the overwhelming safety of knowing that Tony was there with him.  
Peter blinked, without meaning to. Eyes focused on Tony as something warm covered his mouth. He breathed in deeply around the coughs wracking his chest.  
“We’ve got you buddy, we’ve got you.” Peter blinked once more, exhausting pulling him back down. Days of being on alert, and his healing systems working overtime had taken a toll on him. “Hey, Pete, can you stay awake for me?” But a blanket was placed over him, and warm hands, and Tony was there so he figured sleeping wouldn’t be such a bad thing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos literally give me life! I take prompts over on my Tumblr or if you just need a friend to talk to, I'm down! @itsreallylaterightnow


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is still awake while they should be sleeping?? Its two ammmmmmmm 
> 
> Warnings: Broken bones, blood, medical stuff. Don't read if you're squeamish! I don't think its too bad, but just to be safe :)
> 
> Prompts: Oh god… what did they do to you  
> Here, you might need something to bite on  
> You’re so cold/you’re burning up

He heard something loud, but he didn’t care enough to find the source of the noise. It was too cold and too hot. His body shook violently and he cried out at a sharp pain that ran up his leg. He let out a sharp noise of pain as he tried to cease the chattering of his teeth. 

Then a face was above his, Peter blinked slowly, turning his head to the side before a weak smile formed on his lips. “Mr. St’rk?” The man wasn’t returning the smile as another person filled into Peter’s view. 

“Oh God… what did they do to you?” Tony asked, his voice soft as his eyes ran over Peter’s body. Peter was just so relieved to see a friend. 

“Tony, we- I hate to say this- but we have to set his leg. He’s losing the pulse in his foot. If you don’t want to have to amputate later we have to do this now.” Peter didn’t know what Sam was talking about, oh it was Sam that was here, but it didn’t sound fun.

“Is there any other way? He doesn’t have any pain meds.” Tony hissed out, running a hand over Peter’s forehead. “God, you’re so hot.” Peter was pretty sure Mr. Stark wasn’t meaning to say anything that was coming from his mouth. Either that or Peter was just more confused than he thought he was. Plus, he didn’t feel very hot. Goose bumps raced up and down his arms, and he groaned in the misery of it all. 

“We don’t have a choice, we need to do this now.” Sam said as he went to pull Peter’s pant’s leg up. The second the denim touched the compound fracture, Peter threw his head back screaming. Hands pushed his shoulder’s down as Tony hushed him. 

“Don’t- don’t ple- please don’t touch it! Please don’t touch it! Please don’t touch it! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!” 

“Peter, buddy, I need oyu to breathe!” Tony said as he positioned himself into the teen’s line of vision. “We have to set your leg, and it’s going to hurt, but then it’ll be better! The medical team is almost here, and we will get you some pain meds, but if we don’t do this now it’ll make things worse.” Tony figured he was over-explaining by the way the boy just furrowed his brows, but better to over-explain than to shock the kid. Lord knows he was already in enough shock. 

“Ok, you just hold him still, Tony. I’m going to set it then stabilize it as quickly as possibly. Straddle him so that you can keep his good leg and arms in place.” Tony nodded, and Peter felt pressure on his left leg and both wrists. He squirmed, not wanting any more of it. 

“Wait- here, you might need something to bite down on.” Tony said, ripping a piece of his jacket and slipping it into Peter’s mouth. The boy’s breathing had picked up drastically, panic for what was to come. Tony tried to ignore the pain he was about to be in. The kid tried to look down at Sam, weakly lifting his head, Tony just moved into his line of vision. “Hey, why don’t we talk about that new show, what was that you said about being willing to die for baby Yoda?” He heard the snap- more like felt it in his soul. 

Then Peter screamed. The kid’s entire body jerked upwards, his back lifting off the ground as Tony did everything he could to keep him still. It took three agonizing seconds for the boy to finally pass out, his body slumping down in exhaustion, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. Sam proceeded to stabilize his leg as Tony sat the boy’s head up. 

He sat there, holding Peter close as they waited for medical to get there. As Tony brushed the kid’s hair from his face over and over the only thing he could think was that he would never let this happen again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my babe @seaweedbrain3000 on Tumblr! Go check out her amazing art!
> 
> remember to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! They mean the world to me! Also, I take prompts either here or over on my Tumblr! I'll write just about anything that has to do with Irondad so don't be afraid to ask!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't know how to handle the grief that Christmas brought to him, thankfully Mr. Stark knows exactly how to show the kid that he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear friend @scooter3scooter and anyone else who has ever felt alone or lost on Christmas. I hope this helps to brighten your day. Merry Christmas to you all.

The last thing Tony Stark expected to see on Christmas Eve night at 2 am was a dripping wet, shaking Peter Parker on the doorsteps of his cabin. Tony had opened the door, ready to fire up the ironman suit in order to deal with whoever had tried to burst into his home. Then there the boy had been. Eyes, red a puffy, lower lip quivering as he wrung his hands together. His hair was sopping wet- his everything was sopping wet. It was too cold for that.

“Hey- hey, come on, come inside Pete. God, its freezing out there, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Is May-” As they stepped through the threshold into the warm house, the dripping teen wrapped himself around Tony tightly. Tony, taken aback by the sudden show of affection, gently rubbed the kid’s back, before pulling him away by the shoulders, and looking into the dark eyes of the boy. It took two seconds for him to decide what to do. Shutting the door to the freezing rain of the winter season, he took the jacket from Peter’s back.

“Okay, you go up to your shower. I’ll have a pair of clean pajamas ready for you. When you finish come downstairs for hot chocolate and we can talk about this. I’m going to text May in case she wakes up.” Without saying a word, the distraught boy nodded, hugging himself as he shook, teeth clattering together violently. Tony watched the boy go up the stairs as he tossed another log on the slowly dimming fire place. Tony set a Frank Sinatra Christmas vinyl on, the low volume carrying the man’s smooth voice throughout the room. Tony turned off the main light, clicking on the bed side lamp as he walked towards the kitchen, socked feet padding along the wood floor. 

He clicked on the stove, before heating the milk up and pouring packets of hot chocolate into the pot. While it heated, Tony made his way up the stairs, grabbing the red and black plaid Christmas pajamas he had bought for Peter in case he’d spent the night at the cabin throughout the season. He grabbed a pair of the boy’s underwear and then two cotton towels. He could hear the water running in the boy’s shower. He tapped his knuckles on the door before opening it and setting it onto the counter. 

“I’ll be out in just a minute.” The boy’s thick voice said, and Tony could tell he was still crying. 

“Take your time, Pete. No rush. You know I’ll be up for a long time coming.” The boy just sniffed in response as Tony closed the door once more. 

His eyes caught the sight of Pepper and Morgan, cuddled in the King bed, sound asleep in each others arms. His world, right here. He was so lucky, so blessed with his family. But tonight, he had another piece of family to take care of. Peter Parker needed him. 

Tony went back to the kitchen, stirring the hot chocolate as he grabbed two mugs. He fished a plate of snowman cookies from where they’d been sitting in the oven when he heard bare feet padding down the steps. 

“I’ll be in the living room in one sec.” He said, knowing the kid would hear him over the music. He poured the hot chocolate, topping it with whipped cream and red sprinkles. He carried the two mugs, and the plate of cookies. 

He found Peter, legs tucked under him, sat nestled into the corner of the couch with a thick quilt tucked around him. His eyes were still red, but tears no longer flowed. He was staring straight at the fire, watching the red and orange embers flicker up the chimney. 

“Here you go.” He handed the kid the cup, setting the cookies down as he slipped the blanket around himself, tucking up next to Peter. The vinyl still played, and Tony felt an overwhelming peace as he watched Pete sip from the cup. “Alright, Kid. You wanna tell me why a half-freezing, dripping wet spider-kid turned up on my doorstep on Christmas Day at two in the morning?” Peter sipped his drink once more, taking a deep breath.

“It’s- uh- it’s just that I um…” He paused forcing another breath. “I um- Christmas hasn’t it just- hasn’t been the same. Since uh- gosh Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry to bother you- I don’t – I don’t know why I’m he-” Tony put a hand up, dark eyes watching the kid lovingly. 

“Hey, you don’t worry about that. There’s a reason I have an unlimited supply of hot chocolate?” The teen just gave a small nod.

“When my parents died- I um just had to get used to it. I mean- I was pretty young, so at least I only cared about the Christmas traditions a little bit. So after my parents died, May and Ben really helped me. They made sure that my Christmas was amazing. Even though we really didn’t have money, they would always scrape together enough to get me something I really wanted. We would do everything together, all of the sappy Christmas traditions. And- I – uh I just… I had been doing fine. I thought I’d been doing fine, but then um- then I found a voice mail Ben left for me, and-” His voice broke off, a choked sob coming from his throat, but he swallowed it down. “I just- when my parents died, I guess I just thought that the universe would give me a break after that- then uh- then Ben happened… and I just- the holidays aren’t the same without him. And I- I can’t talk to May about it, because I know she’ll be just as sad, and my life would be so much better if I- if I hadn’t gotten Ben killed.” This did it, Peter bent over, choking on a sob that came straight from his chest. Tony took the mug from the boy’s hands, setting them both down. He turned, pulling the teen’s head into his chest, running his fingers through the brown curls. Peter was sobbing, unrelenting- heart-wrenching sobs into Tony’s chest.

“Hey, Peter, you know you didn’t kill him. What happened to Ben, that was all the theif’s fault, not yours. You played no part in that. And hey, I know I could never take their place, and you know I’d never try to- but I’m here. You have family that love you Pete. May, Me, Pepper, Morgan- all of us. You have us forever and always. Not matter what.” Then he held him, letting Peter just cry it out. By the time the sobs had subsided, Peter was half asleep on Tony’s chest. 

“How about I tell May and Happy to come over in the morning, and we do Christmas here? I’ll cook breakfast and we can open gifts together?” Peter looked up, puffy eyes showing a semblance of peace. 

“Really?” And Tony smiled softly.

“Yup. Until then, how about we watch a Christmas movie?” Peter nodded, his head laying a pillow he’d tucked in Tony’s lap. “What do you wanna watch?”

“While you were sleeping?” The boy asked and Tony chuckled.

“Sounds like a plan- FRI? You wanna pull it up?” he ran his fingers through the curls on Peter head, softly humming to the tune of Frank Sinatra.

And that is how they would be found by Morgan and Pepper, sound asleep on the couch. Christmas lights on, the fire slowly dying, the remains of cookies and hot chocolate on the coffee table. A symbol of hope that, no matter how lonely your holidays may seem, there is always someone out there willing to lay on the couch with you as you cried- someone out there willing to wish you a Happy Christmas once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! If you ever need anything come holler at me on my Tumblr! (itsreallylaterightnow) I take prompts over there as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the prompts: 240. You are obviously in pain! Your hands are shaking! 242. “Stick your leg out.” “No! Stick your own damn leg out if you wanna see what happens.” 123. Why are we braiding things into his hair? 
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend @littlemissagrafina for the prompts! I hope you enjoy it!

“Why – why did I listen to you? Huh? Explain that to me?” Tony asked as Peter rolled his eyes. They had been stuck in this hellhole of a room for three hours and they were both sick of being stuck in this dark, dreary place. It was a deep hole, and narrow. Only wide enough for the two of them to sit across from one another without touching. Peter could have gotten the two of them out – but he had broken his leg pretty solidly on their way down. And Tony hadn’t brought any tech with them. To be fair, they had just been out on a walk when Peter had heard someone screaming. He had all but drug Tony towards the sounds but had carried the two of them straight into a trap. When they hit the trapdoor, Peter had made sure he hit the ground first – in turn snapping his left leg. 

“Hey, I heard someone screaming. There was no way for me to know that it was a trap!” Peter mumbled, trying to hide his hands that shook from the adrenaline and pain. “Okay – so we know that there’s that trapdoor, so why don’t you stick you put your hand in there and see if there’s a way out?” Peter asked, trying to find something for his mentor to do. 

“What?” Tony asked incredulously. 

“Stick your leg out.” Peter said again, leaning his head back as he took a deep breath.

“No! Stick your own damn leg out if you want to see what happens!” Tony said, but Peter just huffed.

“I can’t.” He whispered, because he hadn’t told Tony yet. Hadn’t explained to his mentor that he was about three seconds away from passing out. He was pretty sure his shin had snapped in half, and it was so dark down in this cave that even Peter couldn’t see anything. 

“What? Why?” Tony asked, worry immediately evident in his voice. 

“Just call for help.” Peter said, feeling like he was going to throw up. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay in here without absolutely losing his mind.

“There’s no service, crackhead. Or we would already be out. Now, what’s wrong with your leg?” Tony asked, and maybe it was because of the pain he was in that Peter didn’t realize what was happening, because Tony had reached out in the dark, his hand bumping Peter’s leg, and white spots filled his vision. Peter isn’t sure if he screamed or not, because suddenly he opened his eyes, his face resting awkwardly on the the cobblestone beneath him.

“Peter? Pete!” Tony’s voice echoed in the small room and Peter put a hand to his ear. 

“Maybe stop yelling. I’m fine.” Peter said. “Just help me up.” He held out his hand, finding Tony’s as the man pulled him to sit up against the damp wall once more. Tony didn’t let go of his hand, but Peter didn’t care. He was too focused on how it was possible to be dizzy when you couldn’t see anything. “Tony – I’m fine.” Peter said again, but even he could hear the weakness of his voice.

“Like Hell you’re fine! You’re obviously in pain, your hands are shaking!” Tony exclaimed but Peter just winced at how loud his voice had gotten again. 

“Okay – I-I broke my leg. So can we stop yelling, and just figure out a way to get out of here?” Peter asked, and he heard Toyn sigh.

“Okay – okay. If my watch doesn’t hear from me for three and a half hours, it sends out a stress alert. Even if it gets smashed in the fall. So we should be getting help any minute, okay? Just hang on. We’ll get you the good stuff.” Tony muttered. 

“Yeah. Sound good.” Peter said before leaning his head back and letting out a deep breath, they were almost done.

-

When rescue finally came, it took them all of three seconds to administer the good stuff to Peter. He was out before Rhodey had even lifted him from the hole, and he was so so thankful for drugs at that point. 

-

“Why are we braiding things into his hair?” A tiny voice next to Peter’s ear said. He had no clue what was happening.

“Because – I’ve been telling him he needs a hair cut for a month now, and I’m hoping this will convince him to fix it.” 

As Peter came back into himself he knew exactly who those two voices belonged to. It was Morgan and Mr. Stark. Which means that the hands tugging and pulling at his hair were actually people braiding things into his hair. Oh boy. 

Peter blinked his eyes open – the haze of drugs still holding onto him strongly. He looked down to see his leg encased in a thick black cast and he groaned.   
“I l’ke it longer.” Peter grunted and he heard a little gasp from Morgan.

“Ah – looks like brother decided to make an appearance after all. You really had a fun time with that leg kid, but Cho says it’ll be healed up in a couple weeks.” 

“Hm. Does m’ hair at least look good?” Peter asked, not realizing how badly his voice was slurring. Morgan giggled.

“Yes! We’re braiding ribbons into it! You look pretty!” She said as she wriggled closer to his head on the hospital bed, and as the drugs pulled Peter back under, the tugging of his hair did nothing but help him relax more into his rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr - itsreallylaterightnow


End file.
